The present invention relates generally to a chewable calcium supplement and more particularly to a chewable calcium supplement including a lipid base. An associated method of manufacturing is also disclosed. The supplement and method are particularly suited to provide a calcium salt in a concentration of 50 percent or greater while maintaining a satisfying chocolate like taste.
The average adult requires a daily intake of calcium in the range of 1,000 to 1,400 mg of calcium. Such a calcium intake is provided by drinking approximately one quart of milk daily. Few adults are willing to drink this quantity of milk. Of course, adequate intake of calcium can be maintained by careful dietary planning. Unfortunately, most consumers are unable to ensure such careful diet coordination. For this reason and due to increasing awareness of the importance of adequate calcium intake, various forms of calcium supplementation have been developed. Calcium salts such as, for example, calcium carbonate are a rich form of calcium supplementation. Adequate intake of calcium is provided by daily consuming approximately 2-4 grams of a calcium salt. One relatively successful method of providing a calcium salt has been to add the salt to orange juice. The latter, for the most part, successfully eliminates the unpleasant chalky texture or taste which is typically associated with the direct consumption of calcium salts.
Another prior art form of calcium supplementation is the provision of chewable tablets. The latter usually provide approximately 400 to 600 mg of calcium per tablet. Thus, several doses are required to provide the required daily amount. Again, the major problem with chewable forms resides in the unpleasant, but inherent chalky taste of calcium salts.
Of course, calcium is also provided in non-chewable tablet form. Although this form is appropriate, many consumers prefer the chewable form of supplementation. Often, the consumer must swallow a plurality of tablets in order to receive an adequate daily calcium intake.
The present invention provides a chewable calcium supplement and method of manufacture which is capable of providing an adequate daily calcium intake in a single dose. The supplement approaches the characteristics of a pleasant chocolate which readily melts in the consumer's mouth in an anticipated and satisfying fashion.